Acute toxic interactions of intravenously administered benzyl alcohol and Escherichia coli 055:B5 endotoxin were examined in rodents. The toxic effects of the combination of benzyl alcohol and bacterial endotoxin were much greater than when either of these agents was given alone. These severe effects were shown to be caused by an enhancement of the lethal properties of bacterial endotoxin.